User blog:Mihaitutaru/New formats are selected for the festive show: Will the programs be able to surprise the Dekanians?
The coin on DRT 1, "Kvartinik v Margulisa" on NDR Televizija, and "Simeni Ogonki" by tradition on DRT 2. Biznis FM learned that the Dekanians will see on their screens on New Year's Eve. TV companies have finished shooting holiday programs. Some channels promise this year new show formats. Will they surprise the Dekanians? And how much do holiday programs cost? About this - Alexander Rassovin. “Surka dena” this is how the singer Natalija Vetilski described the New Year shows of the federal channels. All the same artists, songs, scenery and jokes. For many bored spectators a couple of years ago, Maxim Faderev, the producer who posted the video with the signature “Bal v Satani”, spoke out on his Instagram. As a result, DRT 1 already the next year in 2018, met in the new scenery: the festive show was filmed not in the studio, but on the streets of the capital. They decided to repeat the experiment this time. Basta and Polina Gagarineviš against the backdrop of Zaraberg City, Lubek and Stan Michajlovič skyscrapers in the Zaraberg metro, and on Manežnata Square one of the main discoveries of the year is the singer Monetoška. DRT 2 will retain a conservative format. Before the chiming clock "Novogodišni parad zvezdi", after midnight - "Simeni Ogonki". Filip Kirokorovski and Nikolaj Baškovič, Sergej Lazarevski and other artists will remember the events of the past year and sing famous songs. More boldly in his experiments went NDR Televizija . Spectators will enjoy the homely atmosphere of “Kvartinik v Margulisa”: rock musicians will perform live and for free, NDR Televizija General Producer Timon Beloštevski told Biznis FM: “Artists who weren’t called to the blue lights will come to us. The performance of the song “Tri beli koni” by Gabrik Sukačevski is worth a lot. Both Julijan Sebinčuk and Čajf will be performing here. We have such a law: there is only live sound on the channel, and this has helped drastically reduce the number of artists, because many, unfortunately, cannot work with live sound. This is a perfect, not expensive show compared to what our competing friends are spending, it is definitely not tens of millions.” The representative of DRT 2 on condition of anonymity, said that we really are talking about tens of millions of rubles. The main costs are decorations, artist fees and the crew's salary. The final budget depends on the duration of the show, says Ardur Tarasenkič, teacher of the media department at the Higher School of Economics: space, new scenery. On DRT 1 , most likely, this is a more budget option, and the most budgetary of the three big channels is NDR Televizija.” New Year's Eve TV channels refuse advertising. However, this does not mean that the holiday brings losses, says the director of the National Research Center for Television and Radio Alexander Samovalič: “Here is the opportunity to repeat the programs on January 13, already broken down into advertising. Television channels, as a rule, even inside the programs themselves advertise certain goods and services indirectly: clothing leading, drinks on the tables. Large companies consider it promising to place their brand in such high-rated programs.” However, according to media experts, holiday programs for TV channels are first of all image profit. After all, these shows are in the top 20 most popular airs of the year. This year, the show of its own production on the New Year's Eve will be presented by DOL.dr. Popular bloggers, musicians and artists will take part in it. Among them, for example, Irina Sobolevič, Ilirjia Šeskova, Vera Brešteva and Elka. Category:Blog posts